Music
by Dannie7
Summary: Not sure about the rating!! Ginny has a crazy room mate!!! Watch as she has to deal with the insanity!!! CHEESE!!!
1. Music

I was sleeping peacefully when the words to "Girls just wanna have fun," blasted through my sleep driven mind. I groaned, knowing who was playing that music. Sleepily, I got out of bed, knowing I couldn't go back to sleep.

Who am I you ask? None other then Virginia Ann Weasley. The youngest and only girl that my parents had. I look different from my brothers though.

I was the only one to inherit my grandmothers deep auburn hair and the only one to have hazel instead of dark brown eyes. I got my brothers build, seeing how I'm 5'7", but that's really the only thing. Well, that and the Weasley freckles. But, my freckles are only small patches on my cheeks. 

We all graduated from Hogwarts and I got top honors, seeing how I got perfect grades and was advanced to 7th year when I was supposed to be in my 6th. Right now though, I work as a photographer for Witch Weekly and the Daily Prophet. (AN: If it's wrong, sorriez!) 

I got into the shower connected into my master bedroom and got in, glad that the music was drowned out by the sound of the rushing water. 

Once I was done showering, I quickly did my hair and went to my closet. After picking out green dress robes, I put them on and did my make-up, ready to leave for work. I was about to apparate to the Witch Weekly, when I looked at the clock. I groaned, seeing that it was only 7:00. I still had half an hour.

Grumpily, I walked out of the room and went down the stairs to the kitchen, where someone was dancing around while cooking pancakes. Their voice was singing right along to "Can't get you outta my head." 

That's my roommate Danielle. She had an ad for a roommate and I just happened to be the perfect person. We've been living together for 2 years now. We're the best of friends. Danielle works as a writer and has written some best sellers in the muggle and wizarding world. She also does some acting in the muggle world and modeling in the wizard world.

Danielle inherited most of her father's looks, which you can tell by looking at the two. She inherited his height, standing at 5'9" and his skin, a nice honey cream color with a few freckles. But, she got her eyes from both parents, them being a blue-gray color. 

I walked over to the main stereo and turned the music down, causing Danielle to frown. 

"That's rude, you know," she said, flipping the pancake on the stove.

"It's rude to wake people from their sleep too," I said, going to the coffee pot. As usual, it was empty. "Why can't you just make me some coffee?"

"Because it's bad for you. Herbal tea is much better for you system."

"And what are you? My bloody mother?" I asked, putting the coffee on.

"Thankfully not. I don't think I could handle your brothers _and_ you!"

"What's wrong with us?"

"Everything," she said, blasting "_Just a girl_."

"Turn that crap down!" I screamed at her, but she ignored me. Putting batter into the pan, she began to dance and sing.

"_'Cause I'm just a girl, oh, little ol' me  
Well, don't let me out of your sight  
Oh, I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights  
Oh ... I've had it up to here!_" She kept flipping pancakes and ignoring me trying to get her to turn it down.

"_'Cause I'm just a girl, I'd rather not be  
'Cause they won't let me drive late at night  
Oh, I'm just a girl, guess I'm some kind of freak  
'Cause they all sit and stare with their eyes  
Oh, I'm just a girl, take a good look at me.  
Just your typical prototype_." I couldn't take it anymore. I went behind the stereo looking for the plug.

"_'What I've succumbed to is making me numb  
Oh, I'm just a girl, my apologies  
What I've become is so burdensome_— Hey!" I grinned and showed her the plug.

"Maybe now we can finally have a quiet, peaceful, breakfast." Then, I went back to the coffee pot and poured myself a cup, watching as Danielle rolled her eyes.

"You're just killing yourself faster," she said, putting her pancakes in front of her and adding syrup.

"Less time to worry about work."

"You need a serious pick up. You shouldn't think so negative."

"Whatever," I said. I looked and saw that it was 7:30. "Look, I gotta go. Another photo shoot at WW. Later." And with that, I apperated to Witch Weekly.

********************** At Witch Weekly************************

"Turn to the side," I said, snapping a photo. "Good. Now tilt your head some. Good."

Right now, I was taking photo's for WW's 100 hottest wizarding men. Right now, I was at #44, William Roberts, a Bulgarian chaser who many a girl thought of as a sex god. But, sadly, he could hardly speak English.

__

William is kinda cute, I thought snapping a photo of his black hair and hazel eyes. He was smiling, which caused cute dimples to show in his pale face. _But, then again, he isn't really my type._

As he was leaving since the photo shoot was over, I told him to send in the next person. To my surprise, I looked up from reloading my camera to see Ron.

"Ron?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"  
He smiled, showing his perfect smile. If there was a good feature about him, it was his smile. Ron's on of my many brothers. He was the youngest boy and the closest to me. We got along pretty well, but during school, we drifted apart. But, we're still kinda close.

Ron looks more like my father with a shocking mane of red hair. He, of course, inherited the Weasley freckles, but his was scattered over his face and body, covering it all over. His smile and temper though, were the things people remembered him for. Because as beautiful as his smile is, his tempers just as worse.

But, Ron didn't have to worry in the dating department. His steady girlfriend since his 7th year, Lavender Brown, wasn't giving up on him soon. They've been dating too long and Lavender confessed that she'd never want to leave him.

"Haven't you heard?" he asked. "I'm #43 of the most irresistible men in the wizarding world."

I laughed and we proceeded to take his photos.

*************** Hours Later ***********

I was still stuck at WW! Luckily, I was at #2! The last few since Ron had tired me out and all I really wanted to do was go home and sleep, but I still had to take some pictures for the Prophet. I sighed as the door opened once again, admitting #2. I was shocked at who it was.

"Harry?" I asked, shocked. The man in person just smiled.

Harry was a childhood friend. He was my first crush, The Boy Who Lived, and my brothers best friend. _It makes sense why he's here_, I thought. There was a reason why I had a crush on him! Harry is widely known for his handsome jade eyes and messy jet black hair. His pale skin and glasses only helped his look and the fact that he was famous was just a bonus.

Harry and I were like Ron, we're friends, but not that close. After school and everything, we had become closer, but not as close as we had been. Harry, though, is still single despite his looks.

"Guess I'm better looking then I thought," he said, grinning.

"I could've told you that," I said, laughing. "Let's get this over with."

It didn't take long to take the pictures, seeing how he was used to the process. Though, when he was done, he wanted to stay.

"Wanna see my competition," he said, winking. I just laughed as the door opened. In walked none other then-

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, shocked. Draco Malfoy just smirked at Harry, not saying a word.

Draco was an enemy of Harry's and Ron's since Hogwarts. They always argued and could never get along. Even though he did a lot of things in the war to help defeat Voldermort, they still never moved past all their childish games. After the war, the whole Weasley/ Malfoy hate was over, but Ron still hated him and was really the only one to keep it up. But, Draco had never bothered me, so I didn't care.

__

I can see why he's number 1, I thought as Draco pulled off his bathrobe to reveal that he was wearing swimming trunks and had a VERY nice six-pack. (AN: YUM!!) His blonde hair was loose and framing his face, his gray/ silver eyes making him look even better. He just smirked at Harry and fixed his face so it was emotion-less for his pictures. Harry just stood near me, looking annoyed that Malfoy was number 1.

I was snapping away, when my cell phone went off. I hit the speaker and said.

"Hello. Ginny Weasley speaking."

"Hey Ginger!" I could tell it was Danielle by her voice. "Do you know where the peanut butter is?"

"No, Danielle. Why are you calling me for that?"

"Well, my new editor is coming I thought I'd make sandwiches and tea. But, of course I can't find anything when I need it."

"Well look some more. I'm busy."

"All you do is take pictures! You're not busy!" Then, I heard a doorbell in the background. "That's him! Gotta go!" And with that, she hung up. Sighing, I hung up.

"Girlfriend?" Draco asked while I was taking a picture of him flexing.

"No," I said, rolling my eyes. "Crazy roommate. She's extremely mad. Why? You thought I was gay?"

"Of course not. I figured you were screwing Potter, but we know he's more of a same sex guy."

"Fuck you Malfoy," Harry said, speaking for the second time since Draco had entered.

"Rather not Potter." I just rolled my eyes at the two. As I expected, their argument went on until Draco was walking out the door, and Harry was right behind him.

I just shook my head and packed up my equipment.

******************* That Night ******************

Exhausted, I apperated into my flat. "Get the party started", was blasting. I was walking up the stairs, tired when Danielle slid out of the bathroom, like pink did in the video. She did it wrong though, seeing as when she tried to stop, she fell flat on her bum. Shaking my head once again, I walked towards my door. I stopped, though, when someone grabbed my arm. 

I turned to see Danielle, grinning at me. I sighed, knowing that whatever she wanted was going to be EXCRUATING!

"Party," Danielle said, smiling at me. I groaned, feeling even more exhausted. It was a ritual, every Friday, they drag me out to a different club and force me to dance. Then, we all get EXTREEMELY drunk and have horrible hangovers.

"Dress," she said, pushing me in my room and slamming the door shut behind her. I sighed, knowing there was no use in arguing with her.

*********************** Hours Later ***********************

I walked out of my room, closing the door. I had chosen to wear my emerald halter and my green snake skin skirt. I had matching snake skin boots and my emerald earrings. I walked to the living room, "Hey ma," blasting, and looked in to see 3 more people.

First, there was Veronica. Veronica is a mutual friend of ours. She worked at Witch Weekly until she told the boss off for flirting with her. She works at the Ministry now. I met Veronica at work, but she's been Danielle since they were 9, when they met at a party.

Veronica looks like a party girl. Her skin was pale and she had flowing black hair. Her purple eyes were looking around, looking bored and her petite frame that stood at 5'5" was slouched in a chair. That's why they've been friends so long. Her and Danielle are both crazy.

Veronica was obviously dressed up to go to the club. She had on a lavender shirt and a black leather skirt that was extremely tight. Her lavender boots were now resting on the coffee table and she was wearing hoops in all 3 of her ear piercing.

Another person in the room was Zakiyyah, or Kia for short. I had met Kia through Danielle and we've been friends since. Kia had met Veronica and Danielle at school and they've been close since. But, even though Kia's not crazy doesn't mean anything. She fits in with those two because she's extremely BLUNT and VERY nasty!

Zakiyyah doesn't look like she's nasty though. Her tan skin and long black hair make her look exotic and foreign, but not freaky. (AN: Nasty freaky). Her blue green eyes made people want to stare at them and her 5'7" frame made her look intimidating. But, like they say, you can't judge a book by its cover. And you REALLY can't judge this book.

Zakiyyah, as usual, looked like she was made for the dance floor. She was wearing a black halter that was EXTREEMELY tight and had on black leather hot pants. She had octagons in both of her ear piercing and black stiletto boots.

Then, there was the only male in the room. That would be Oliver Wood. Oliver is a friend from school. He's about 5 years older then me. But, that didn't stop Zakiyyah from seducing him. They're dating now. Can't say I blame her.

Oliver had changed over the years. He got more muscled and had a very tight stomach. (AN: Like L.L. Cool J!! * sighs *) He had sexy light blue eyes and the most gorgeous jet black hair. He wasn't tall though, standing at 5'8", but Zakiyyah said that she didn't care. Guess he doesn't either.

Oliver hadn't really dressed up for the occasion. He was wearing black pants and a tight black muscle tee so he would match Zakiyyah. He had put his stud in his ear, which I know Kia made him do. She thought it was sexy and so did other men. So, he stopped wearing it. He had, of course, wore his black dragon hide books.

Then, there was Danielle. She had chosen a royal blue butterfly halter. It showed off her stomach the way she intended it to. She put on her leather pants and her calf high boots. She had put hoops in all her of piercing, which went all over her ear. (AN: From the bottom to the top. I saw someone with their ear like that) She also had a chair connecting the top to the bottom.

"She's here," Veronica announced once I stepped in the doorway. "Can we go now?"

"Yes," Oliver said. "But we're taking Kia's car. You guys trashed mines last time."

"And I swear," Kia said as we walked to the door. "If you even THINK about doing anything to my car, you won't have to worry about Voldermort coming back!" We all rolled our eyes at the old threat and got into the car.

************************* Boring car ride later *********************

We looked at the packed line for the club and groaned. 

"Line's too long," Oliver said.

"Let me handle this," Danielle said, walking up to the bouncer. (AN: Is that right?!?!) After about 3 minutes, she waved for us to come on and he opened the door for us. Just as I walked past, I saw her slip a piece of paper into his pocket. I shook my head, knowing that she flirted with him to get us in.

In the club "Humble Mumble" by Outkast was playing. Veronica and Danielle took one look at each other and started singing along with the music.

"_'I'm so cold. I'm tryin' to hold ya. Life is like a great big roller coaster. Everything in life don't happen like it's suppose to. Trials and tribulations make you stronger live longer. You wanna reach the nation nigga start from ya corner. Everything in life don't always happen like you plan it. Demand it.'_"

"_'Too Democratic, Republic fuck it. We chicken nugget, we dip in the sauce like mop and bucket. Blue-collar scholars, who'll take your dollar and wipe my ass wit it. You livin for the lotto never hit it. I met a critic, I made her shit her drawers. She said she thought hip-hop was only guns and alcohol. I said, "Oh hell naw!" But yet it's that too. You can't discrimi-hate cause you done read a book or two. What if I looked at you in a microscope, saw all the dirty organisms living in your closet would I stop and would I pause it?'_"

"_'I'm wild just like a rock, a stone, a tree. And I'm free, just like the wind the breeze that blows. And I flow, just like a brook, a stream, the rain. And I fly, just like a bird up in the sky. And I'll surely die, just like a flower plucked. And dragged away and thrown away. And then 1 day it turns to clay It blows away, it finds a ray, it finds its way. And there it lays until the rain and sun.'_"

"Will you two shut up?" Kia asked as we sat at a table.

"Nope," they said at the same time and started laughing for no reason. Then, they went to the dance floor and started looking for guys.

"I think I should go with them," Kia said standing, but Oliver pushed her back in her seat.

"Stay," he said. "I'm not letting you out of my sight dressed like that."

"Like what?!?!"

"Like a hooker!" I sighed and went to the bar, knowing what would happen next. Like always, they would fight and say they're broken up and be found 3 minutes later making out. It was really annoying being around them when they did that. So, I ordered a whiskey and watched as Danielle and Veronica were dancing with some guys to "Heaven". I just watched as the seduced the helpless guys. Knowing those two, those guys wouldn't last long. 

That's what happened every now and then. Danielle and Veronica would pick one guy and spend a night with them. They hardly saw each other after that. It has something top do with Danielle's past, but she won't tell me. Veronica, though, is a natural flirt, so it's usual for her to do things like that.

I was just enjoying myself when I felt a hand around my waist.

"Hey baby," I heard an oily voice say. I looked to see a guy nest to me. He had sandy brown hair that was gelled back and black eyes. I could smell from his breath that he was VERY drunk. I pushed his arm off me and said, "Not interested." 

He was about to argue when Danielle said, "The lady's not interested. Now, if you don't mind, you're in my way." And with that, she pushed him away from me. It looked like a fight was going to start, when the bouncer dragged the guy away.

"Martini, dry, stirred, not shaken, and I want an onion, not an olive," Danielle told the bartender. He rushed to get her drink and when he came back, he had more then one drink.

"Here's your martini," he said, handing it to Danielle. "And here's your Bloody Mary." I looked next to Danielle to see………………………….

**************************************************

*************************************

************************

************

***

*

*

*

*

*

***************************

CHEESE!!!!!!!


	2. Clubs&Dates

AN: Hey!! Do you know how annoying long chapters are?!?! THEY SUCK!! And I had to come up with a new chapter!! And if the last one had typos, it's cause I was typing at 6 in the morning!! Sorriez!!

This is dedicated to Aalori!!! Your mum sucks!! And if you don't come to the party, I'm a KILL you!!!

CHEESE!!

****************** Chapter2!!! ***************

"Draco?" I asked, shocked. This WAS a muggle club. He turned to me and smiled.

"I didn't know you came here," he simply stated.

"She does," Danielle put in. "We usually go clubbing on Fridays. And let me guess, you're Draco Malfoy?"

"Exactly," he stated, "You must've seen me in a magazine."

"No, my friend told me that you were the devil in disguise and that if she had the chance, she'd cut your dick off. So why don't we find a seat?" Draco just blinked at her like she was a cow with 3 heads.

"Okay," he said slowly, prob'ly thinking she was doing this to lure him to her friend.

We walked to the very back of the club. Danielle only had to talk to the guy for a second, and then he opened a door that said VIP. We walked to one of the many tables against the walls and watched the dancers in the booths. (AN: Like in "Hot in Heere!! I LUV U NELLY!!)

"So who are you?" Draco asked once we sat.

"Have you ever opened a magazine?" she asked. "Cause I'm in them all the time."

"You're a model?!?! You don't look like any of the one's I've met."

"Shagged you mean," I corrected him.

"I'm Danielle," she said, not wanting us to argue.

"Danielle Blu?!?! That writer?!?!" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah, but don't let that bother you."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, wanting to get this over with. There was this cute guy at the bar staring at me.

"I came to dance," he said, drinking his Bloody Mary. "Isn't that why you came?!?!"

"Well, you can go back to partying," I told him standing. "And I'll do the same." I was walking to the guy, when I felt someone's hand on my arm. I looked to see none other then Draco trying to stop me.

"Why don't we dance?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Maybe later," I told him and walked towards the other guy just as "When I get you alone," started. His back was turned, but that didn't stop me.

"Wanna dance?" I asked him in his ear. He turned and I saw not the cute guy, but Harry Potter.

"Luv too Gin," he said, smiling. "But I'm trying to get that girl over there to notice me." I looked to where he was pointing and saw that he meant Zakiyyah, who was seated at the table behind the one I was at, drinking. 

"That's my friend," I told him. "I'd introduce you, but she has a boyfriend." His face dropped at the word boyfriend and he took a long swig from his drink. 

"Thanks anyway," he said. "So, I'm guessing Danielle's here? I wanna talk to her about her brother."

"She's somewhere." I started looking and I couldn't find her. "I guess she left."

"Well, I'll see you later." And with that, he disappeared into the crowd. I was about to go when I felt a hand on my waist. I looked at the owner and found Draco, once again.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," he told me.

"Go away," I screamed at him and tried to get his arm off of me, but he was much stronger and faster. One minute, he was next to me, and the next he was in front of me, holding me by the waist. There wasn't a way out, so I just glared at him.

"No escape," he told me and was leaning in to kiss me when I reacted. I brought my knee up and hit in right in the crotch! (AN: HA!!!) Then, when he bent down to hold his crotch, I pushed his head down and brought my knee up, breaking his nose.

"Bitch," he saw from his position on the ground. "I prob'ly can't have kids now."

"Then, I've done the world some good," I told him and walked over to Kia's table, watching her down a shot of tequila. I sat down and took the glass from her.

"You shouldn't be drinking," I told her. "What happened?"

"It's over," she told me. From her slurred speech I could tell she was drunk. "Me and Collin are over."

"Oliver," I corrected. Collin Harris was her ex and most of their fights were when she called Oliver Collin.

"We're over," she went on. "I told him to fuck off and go to hell. It's over." And with that said, she took another shot. Zakiyyah was a heavy drinker and could drink for hours. She'd drink it straight, saying that it was stronger and better that way.

"Kia," I told her. "Let's go now, okay? I'll get Danielle and we'll take you home."

"Whatever," she said taking another shot. I got up and started looking for Danielle. I found her grinding with some guy to "Hot in Heere." I told her about Kia and she left the guy standing there, shocked. She went to get Veronica while I got Kia to leave the table.

I struggled with her for about 15 minutes until Veronica showed up, as drunk as Kia with a hickey on her neck.

"'Ello," she said before she fell into a chair and started giggling. I inwardly groaned, knowing that I was the designated driver tonight. I was thinking of strangling them both and leaving when Danielle showed up. 

She helped me drag them to the door and outside to the car. I got behind the wheel, while she shoved them in the car, not caring anymore. Once we were all in, I pulled off, the two in the back singing a song that went:

"This old man, he had one, he played knick-knack during my fun, with a knick-knack patty-whack, give a man a bone. That old man went smoking home. This old man, he had two, he played knick-knack with my poo, with a knick-knack patty-whack, give a man a bone. That old man went smoking home.

"This old man, he played three, he played knick-knack with my pee, with a knick-knack patty-whack, give a man a bone. That old man went smoking home. This old man, he played four, he played knick-knack during me score, with a knick-knack, patty-whack, give a man a bone. That old man went smoking home."

That went on, until Danielle popped in "The Eminem show" and turned to "Drips". She started singing and so did the two drunks.

"'_When I dropped off my outfit, she knew I wanted to bone her. She foamin at the lips, the one between the hips. Pubic hairs lookin like some sour cream dip without the nacho, my dick hit the spot though. Pussy tighter than conditions of us black folks. We in the final stretch, the last part of sex. I bust a FAT-ASS nut. Then I woke up next like, what the fuck is goin on here? This bitch evaporated Pussy and all just picked up and vacated. Now I'm frustrated cause my dick was unprotected And Dr. Wesley, tellin me I really got that shit.'"_

"'_ But what's she shovin me for? Doesn't she love me no more? Wasn't she huggin me four minutes ago at the door? Man, I'm this close to goin toe-to-toe with this whore. What would you do if she was tellin you she wants a divorce? She's havin another baby of the month, and it's yours. And you find out it isn't. Cause this bitch has been visitin someone else and suckin his dick and kissin you on the lips when you get back to Michigan, now the plot is thickenin worse. Cause you feel like you've been stickin your fuckin dick in a hearse. So you paranoid at every little cold that you get. Ever since they told you this shit, you've been holdin your dick._ '"

"'_ That's why I ain't got no time for these games and stupid tricks or these bitches on my dick. That's how dudes be gettin sick. That's how dicks be gettin drips. Fallin victims to this shit from these bitches on our dicks. Fuckin chickens with no ribs. That's why I ain't got no time... _'"

Once the song was over, she turned on the radio for the rest of the ride and sang any song that came on. 

********************* Annoying car ride later *****************

We had got the two to our guest rooms and had a bucket next to their bed in case they got sick. I was about to go to bed when my curiosity got to me. I went into Danielle's second room where she was brushing a dog.

That was the most annoying thing about this house. Her dog. Her dog's name was Oreo and she was very beautiful. She was a Parti-Color cocker spaniel and was white with black spots. But she acted like a diva all the time. She was spoiled to death by Danielle and wouldn't listen to anyone else. She also had the problem of snapping at people.

The second she saw me, she started to growl. Danielle tapped her on her nuzzle and she quieted, but I could tell she wasn't happy to see me. I sat in the chair next to the bed and watched the dog, making sure she didn't try anything.

"It's okay," Danielle told me, still brushing. "Oreo's just a little crank today."

__

And every other day, I thought, but I didn't say it. "Where were you earlier?" I asked her instead.

"What do you mean?" was the answer I got.

"At the club. I left the table and next thing I know, you're gone."

"Well, I ran into my editor. We talked and had a drink. Then, I met Draco again. We talked and I gave him our number. Then-"

"YOU WHAT?" I screamed, shocked. This caused Oreo to start to growl and be shut up again.

"I gave him the number," she told me. "He said that he wanted to talk to you and settle things, so I gave him the number. What's wrong with that?"

"Lots of things! He kept bugging me and then he tried to kiss me!! He's a total prat!!"

"A cute prat! Look Ginger, you haven't dated in a while! It's a good opportunity! And look at it this way! He's rich, handsome, and quite a charmer when he wants to be! Hell, I'd just marry him to get a touch of that GOLD! Just give him a chance! For me!"

I sighed and looked at her, giving me puppy eyes. I broke down and gave in. "Okay," I muttered. "One chance, and if he screws up, it's over."

"Good," she said, brushing Oreo once again. "Because I told him to come over tomorrow at 6 to pick you up."

"WHAT?" I screamed for the second time.

"Hush," she said, looking at the sleeping dog in her lap. "Oreo's sleeping." And with that, she picked her curled up body up and put her in a bassinet.

"I don't give a damn about the bloody dog! You told him I'd see him?!?! TOMORROW!"

"Yes," she snapped, obviously tired. "Now if you can't shut that hole you call a mouth, leave because I want to get some sleep tonight." 

And I left, remembering the many times she tried to set me on fire for ruining her sleep.

*************************** The next day **************************

I woke and, once again, there was music playing. Today it was "Heart breaker," by Mariah Carey. I groaned and went into the bathroom, wanting to drown out that VOICE. Once I had taken a long shower, I put on my favorite blue jean skirt and a black tube top.

I walked down stairs and saw Veronica, Kia, and Danielle at the kitchen. They had turned the music down in the room and all of them had a mug of tea or coffee in their hands. I grabbed a mug of coffee and sat with them.

"What're you guys doing?" I asked, taking a sip.

"Talking about our men problems," Kia said sadly. I could tell she was upset about the whole Oliver thing.

"As we all know," Veronica said, "I am single and loving it." 

"I'm single now," Kia muttered. "So that means two available. What about you two?"

"I'm dating Malfoy," I told them. "Danielle is making me give him a chance."

"And I might not be single for long," Danielle announced. This caused everyone to look at her, shocked. She NEVER dated, except for her one night stands that she had every once in a while.

"Oh my god!" Veronica said, shocked. "He MUST be a looker."

"He is," Danielle confessed. "He's my editor. He is such a hunk. He has the most beautiful green eyes and the sexiest black hair. And since he's my editor, we have to be around each other a lot."

"I think you should go for it," Kia said, taking a sip of coffee. "If he's that good looking, I don't think you could hold yourself back. You'd probably jump his bones the first chance you got."

"That's not a bad idea," was all Danielle said before spacing out. This caused Kia to smack her on the back of the head.

"Take it slow," I told her. "You have to think of your reputation. And if you rush things, it'll only make everything complicated."

"I say just screw his ass," Veronica put in after drinking her tea. "If he wants to date after, then date. And you're gonna screw him anyway."

"Thanks guys," Danielle said. "But I think-" and she was cut off by her ringing phone. "Hold on."

"Hello," she answered. I could hear a deep voice on the other line.

"I'm getting ideas as we speak," she told the other person, obviously her editor. Finding this out, Veronica grabbed the phone.

"Hello Mr. Sexy," she purred into the phone. Danielle was trying to get the phone, but Kia was holding her back, grinning.

"I just wanted to know," she went on, as if her life wasn't in danger. "How big is your dick?" This caused Danielle to start screaming and got a pancake shoved into her mouth.

"How big do I want it to be?" Veronica asked the person on the other line. "You're a freaky little bugger, aren't you?" And she handed the phone back to Danielle, who glared bloody murder at her.

"Excuse my friend," Danielle told him, walking out the room. "She's a little crazy."

We sat there, eating and drinking when Veronica said, "I like him. He seems very nice."

"That's just because he was flirting with you," Kia told her, taking a bite out of a bagel. (AN: I luve bagels!! Especially when you put spaghetti sauce on it and CHEESE!)

"And if you touch him," Danielle said, coming back into the room, "I'll kill you."

"I don't need to," Veronica said, eating a doughnut. "If and when Ginger breaks it off with Draco, I'll take him."

"Against the rules," Kia told her. "In the girlfriend code, it clearly states, don't take your girl's man. Unless you want her to kick your ass, then take him."

"Fine," Veronica said, turning up the stereo. "I won't take him."

She blasted "Walk this way". Her and Danielle started singing into their spoons, dancing together.

"'_ Backstroke lover always hidin' 'neath the covers, 'til I talked to your daddy he say. He said you ain't seen nothin' 'til you're down on a muffin, then you're sure to be a changin' your way. I met a cheerleader was a real young bleeder, oh the times I could reminisce. 'Cause the best things of lovin' with her sister, and her cousin, only started with a little kiss. A like this _'" They pretend to kiss while I just rolled my eyes. They could be idiots sometimes.

"'_ Schoolgirl sweetie with a classy kinda sassy, little skirt's climbin' way up the knee. There was three young ladies in the school gym locker, when I noticed they was lookin' at me. I was a high school loser never made it with a lady, 'til the boys told me somethin' I missed. Then my next door neighbor with a daughter had a favor, so I gave her just a little kiss. A like this._'" They did another fake kiss and kept dancing.

"'_ With your kitty in the middle of the swing like you didn't care. So I took a big chance at the high school dance, with a missy who was ready to play. Wasn't me she was foolin' 'cause she knew what she was doin', when she told me how to walk this way._'"

They would've kept singing, but Kia threw her slipper at them.

"SHUT UP," she screamed, causing them to turn down the music. "We have to help Ginger get ready for her date."

"What?" I asked nearly choking on my coffee. "It's 8 hours away!"

"Good," Veronica said. "That's just enough time!"

Then, they grabbed me just before I could escape and dragged me up the stairs.

********************************* 8 hours later ****************************

My skin felt like it was on FIRE! Veronica had insisted that I wax my legs, so I gave in. Then, she waxed my legs, arms, and a place I'd rather not mention. Then, Kia said that I need my hair straightened, so she decided to wash it, hitting me every so often for moving, while Danielle picked out my outfit.

Then, they did my nails, styled my hair, and soothed my skin so it would stop burning badly. They also did my make-up. Then, I had to squeeze into a strapless tight fitting dress that Danielle picked out. It showed every curve in my body, and made my chest look bigger, but it was too tight on my stomach. I had to breathe out my out of my chest just to get some air.

"Perfect," Veronica said, sucking on a watermelon blow pop. (AN: LUV THOSE!!!!) 

Then, the door bell rang and veronica and Danielle raced down the stairs, wanting to answer the door. I looked at Kia and we both walked down the stairs, not wanting to scare Draco. But, it was too late.

"Can I call you Drake?" Veronica asked as he stood in the door way. 

"No," he told her. He looked very nice. He was wearing a tight black short sleeved shirt and black dress pants. I could see behind him a black Lexus, which was obviously his car.

"What about Mr. Sexy?" she asked, moving closer to him.

"Maybe," he said, grinning at her.

"What about Dragon?" I asked, stepping in front of Veronica and Danielle. 

He took one look at me, and I swear his jaw dropped! I smiled and closed it with my index finger.

"Don't drool," I told him. "You might mess up your shirt.

Getting a hold of himself, he said, "Shell we go?" 

And with that, we left, where we were going, I had no clue.

*************************** Quiet car ride later ******************

Now I knew where we were. It was Lisa's, Ron's favorite Italian restaurant. I just hoped he didn't show up. Draco had a table reserved for us in the back of the blood red room. That was the color of everything in the room. Red.

That's because Lisa's is best known for its wines. Which is why Ron obviously loves this place. We sat at a table for two and read our menus.

"Do you want any wine?" Draco asked, picking up the wine list.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Malfoy?" I asked. 

He smiled and told me, "Maybe."

I told him to get red wine and looked back at my menu.

************************ Dinner, a car ride, and TOO many drinks later ****************

I giggled as Draco and I staggered to the door. Why we had drunk so much, I'd never know, but at the time, it made sense. I pulled out my keys and sushed him.

"Danielle's sleeping," I whispered. I opened the door and someone was standing there, but it wasn't Danielle. It was……………………

**********************************

******************

*****

*

*

*

*********************

*

*

******************

CHEESE

********************

**

**

**

*****************

AN: REVIEW!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!

* CHOKES & DIES *


	3. Breakfast & a visit home

AN: HEY!!!! I had a great Halloween except ,for when I saw the creepy hand and when these dudes were bothering us!! Oh well!!!

And sorry this is out so late!!! I had to work on other things, and my mum is something that starts with a B and has itch!!!

This is dedicated to my lovely BFF Veronica!!! Eat cheese and die!!!!!

************************ Chapter 3 ***************************

……………………Harry Potter wearing only a pair of boxers.

"Harry?" I asked, confused. He didn't LIVE here.

Harry looked as confused as I did. He was about to say something when Danielle came out of the basement with a pair of jeans.

"Sorry Harry," she said, apologizing. "Your pants are dry, but your shirt is still drying." Then seeing me she asked, "Ginger? Are you okay?"

"She's drunk," Harry said, his eyes narrowing. I could tell he was looking at Draco.

"I knew that," she told him coming over to me. "But, I wanted to make sure she wasn't going to puke on my rug."

"I'm not," I told her as she made me sit on the couch.

She put Draco next to me and left, saying she wanted us to have buckets to make sure we didn't ruin the carpet. Harry sat across from us, in a chair and watched as Draco fell asleep, lightly snoring.

"What are you thinking Gin?" he whispered, still watching Draco.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back.

"Going out with MAFLOY?" this caused him to glare at the sleeping man. "What will your family think?"

"They have nothing to do with this! I can date who I want and if I want to date him, I can!"

"Hush," Danielle said, coming back in the room. "You'll wake him."

"Where's Kia and Veronica?" I whispered as she sat next to Harry.

"Kia found out that Ashliegh, her cousin, was screwing him now and they went to egg her house," she whispered, watching Draco. "You know, he looks cute asleep."

"Yeah," I told her, looking at Draco. "He looks like an angel."

The angel snapped his eyes open and whispered, "I hope not."

"You two should be in bed," Danielle told us.

"I don't think so," Harry said, glaring at Draco.

"Not like that," Danielle told him, rolling her eyes.

"I like that idea," Draco said, grinning.

"Don't even try it," was Danielle's answer. "First date rule: No snogging, no drinking, and no sex. You can only break one rule at a time."

"Broke rule #2," I told her.

"Obviously. Now, you get to your room and I'll show Mr. Malfoy to the guest room."

I stood up and made my way up the stairs while Danielle took him to the guest room downstairs.

************************************ The next morning ***************************** 

My head was pounding from the alcohol I had drunk last night. Hangovers are NOT fun! I groaned, hearing some sappy song playing downstairs. (I couldn't hear it properly because I had a pillow over my head. I climbed out of bed and took a shower, drinking a hangover potion afterwards. I put on my black jeans and a black shirt, glad that I remembered about the hangover potion.

It was then that I remembered my drinking companion. Praying that he was still asleep, I went into the kitchen to find him at the table, watching Danielle sing and cook. She was singing "Luv you betta"

"'_ This is hard to say, I wanna make sure I go about this in the right way. Cuz lately I been busy a lot, and I know you don't feel appreciated and what not. I used to tell you that you're hair looked fly, Kiss you slow and stare in your eyes. Now I talk real foul and slick. Every other sentence is, "You make me sick". _'"

"'_ I even stopped tellin' you the lovin' was good, too busy frontin' in the hood. Baby girl, hold me tight don't ever let go. I'm a do it real gentle baby, nice and slow. One more chance baby and don't say no, cuz I got another side to show. Some say love is painful it, helps you grow. Well it's time for the pain to go, ya'know. _'"

"' _No more games callin' you foul names, actin' like females is all the same. I'm gon' love you better, my mentality changed. From this day forward I'll never be the same. I'm a rub your lower back, share my dreams. I love you, lemme show you what. I mean Give you the deepest love a girl ever seen, watch you sleep, so peaceful and serene._ '"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at Danielle, annoyed.

"NO!" she told me, flipping her heart shaped pancakes. "My editor, it seems, is single and looking!! I found out from Sherrie, you know, that girl at the ministry. She said he hasn't dated since school."

"Good for you," I told her, turning on the coffee pot.

"When that's done," Draco said, making me remember he was in the room. "Can I get a cup?"

"Of course," Danielle told him. "That way, the both of you can ruin your health and die together."

"She's a health food nut," I told him, sitting on the counter.

"I know," he said, showing me the cup of tea she made him.

"It's good," she insisted. "Just need some sugar and you have some good tea."

"Needs more then sugar," Draco told her. "Needs caffeine."

"Please," Danielle said, giving him a plate with pancakes, sausage, and bacon. Well, turkey bacon and turkey sausage.

"I'm going to my room to eat with Oreo," Danielle said, leaving Draco and I alone. When the coffee was finished, I poured Draco and myself a cup and then sat at the table.

"So Draco," I said, not wanting to sit without talking. "Where do you work?"

"Ministry," he said, eating his pancakes, which he had successfully cut to pieces. 

"So, how long have you worked there?" I asked him as he ate him pancakes. "What do you do?"

"I've worked there ever since school ended," he told me after swallowing his food. "And I work as an auror." 

(AN: IF IT'S WRONG, OH WELLZ!!!!)

"Oh," I said, taking a sip of my coffee. "So, you've been working since school ended?"

"Not really," he told me, eating his sausage. "I sold the manor. My mother lives in Ireland now, with her family. I live in a flat a couple minutes from here. Besides that, it's mainly been work. What about you?"

"Well," I told him trying to swallow the bacon in my mouth. "I had to find a job, so I started working as a secretary. Then, I decided to start taking photos, and I still do that. It took me forever to move out. I've had two roommates before Danielle, both of which tried to sleep with me."

"Glad I didn't have to go through that," he said, drinking his coffee.

"Hey guys," Danielle said, walking into the kitchen. "Sorry, but I need the house today. I invited my editor over for some tea and I don't think you'll want to be around."

"That's okay," I told Danielle, putting my dishes in the sink. "I have to go home today anyway."

"I'll give you a ride," Draco said, putting his things in the sink also. "I need to talk to my mother and I have some things at work I need to do."

"Thanks," I said, walking up the stairs. "I'll be ready in a second. I just have to put some shoes on."

I put on my black sneakers and walked outside, where Draco was waiting. He opened the door for me and let me climb in, slamming it shut afterward. He then sat behind the steering wheel and pulled off.

It was quiet except for the jazz music playing in his car. (AN: This is suave/evil Draco!! My new creation!!! *evil laugh *)

"So," Draco said, breaking the silence, "how's your family?"

"Fine," I told him, glad that it wasn't silent anymore. "Bill, the oldest, married Flur last summer, and she's having a baby soon. Charlie, the second oldest, has a girlfriend, Laura, and I think he might propose to her. Percy is has a new girlfriend, Amber. Penelope left him for another man.

"Fred and George got married to Alicia and Angela years ago and they both had twins. Alicia had 2 boys and Angela had a boy and a girl. Ron's dating Lavender. I think they might get married too."

"So you're the only one not married or with someone?" he asked, looking at the road.

"Yeah," I told him. "And my mother won't let me forget it."

"I know what you mean," Draco sighed. "My mother has spent every waking moment of her life trying to find me someone. She keeps hinting about marriage and things like that."

"I don't think you have to worry about her setting you up with anyone now," I told him, watching his face.

"I guess not," he told me, grinning in my direction.

********************** Pleasant car ride later ********************

"I'll call you later," I told Draco as I stepped out of the car and into the driveway. He honked the car before pulling off and speeding away. Smiling, I looked at the house I grew up in.

It was horribly built at the top. It looked as though it would fall over any day now. But, it was home. The home I spent years in, being stuck with 6 older brothers and never being able to afford much. The house with so many memories. The good ones and the bad ones. Ones that made you laugh and ones that made you cry.

Shaking my head at the chickens still running around outside, I walked into the house to see utter chaos. I couldn't see what was happening, but I could hear children's laughter, someone crying loudly, and tons of shouting.

"HEY!" I screaming, trying to calm everyone down. This caused more shouting, but it was greetings instead of arguing.

"Hey sis," a tall red-head said, hugging me and pulling me into a kiss. His long red hair and smiling brown eyes made me fell welcome. Hugging him back and sighing as he tightened his strong pale arms, I noticed that his earring was missing.

That's my brother Bill. He's the oldest. Was head boy at school and was my second favorite brother. There was only one person ahead of him.

"Ginger!" a voice laughed as they pulled me into a hug. This person squeezed me tight in his pale arms also, staring at me with his brown eyes as he pulled me away. His red hair was cropped short and looked very nice.

That's my favorite brother Charlie. He was the most famous seeker during school. He's my favorite brother. Every since I was little, he was always there for me.

"Don't hog Charlie," another voice said. "Yeah," agreed another. 

The two pulled Charlie away and squeezed me into a bear hug. I knew who it was. Fred and George, my twin brothers. Always pulling pranks and things they never grew up.

The twins still look the same. Mischievous twinkle in their brown eyes. Short red hair, and pale skin covered with freckles.

"Don't suffocate her," a loud voice laughed. "I still didn't get my hug."

That's Ron. I could tell by his voice. Ron had the Weasley temper, which is very short. He was always in trouble for fighting over the silliest of things. Ron, though, has changed for the better. His eyes are still their brown color and his hair as red as ever. His skin is still littered with freckles and his skin still pale. But, his temper was hardly there and he was a much more calm person.

"Ronald Weasley," a voice snapped, obviously annoyed. 

That's our mother, Molly Weasley. She's still as bossy and overprotective as ever. But, we still love her. She's a woman with long red hair that's now littered with gray. She has pale skin, which we all inherited and nice brown eyes, but no freckles.

The freckles came from our father, who has tons. He had red hair like my mother, but he's bald now. Bill had kept telling him he might as well do it, now he just has pale flesh at the top of his head.

"Guys," I said, laughing. "You're choking me."

They let me go, only to be swept up in Ron's arms. Laughing, I pulled away from him.

"Now," I said, once everyone had calmed down. "What happened?"

"Those two idiots let their children run amuck," mother snapped, still angry. "They cased a mess everywhere and hurt poor Georgia."

"I'm okay Granny," a small girls voice said. "They didn't men to push me down the stairs. And my teeth'll grow back."

(AN: I forgot what the girls look like, so I'm guessing!!!)

The owner was a small girl with dark brown hair and black eyes. She had tan skin and freckles on her cheeks. That's Georgia, George's daughter. 

"I didn't do it," two voices said at the same time. "He did." The two boys pointed to the only other one, who pointed back at them."

The two boys are Fredrick and Theodore, Fred's twins. We just all them Fred and Ted. They have blonde hair and freckles over their faces. They have hazel eyes pale skin.

The last boy is George, named after his father. He has brown hair and black eyes like his sister. He also has tan skin, but his freckles cover his face.

"Well neither of you shouldn't have done anything," Molly went on. "Now, Fred, George, go to your room."

"Why?" all four whined. I had to hold back my laughter, seeing as they would get mad at me.

"Because I was with Ted the whole time. So, I know it was either Fred or George. And you two need to grow up and watch your children."

"Molly," my father put in weakly. "Maybe they just let the children out of their sight for a second."

Molly sent him and glare, causing him to stop talking and the twins and their sons to leave the room.

"Now, let's go make a cake," Molly told the remaining children in a soft voice. Not being able to resist sweets, the children followed her into the kitchen.

"So Ginny," Bill asked as we walked into the living room. "whose car is that?"

"What car?" Ron asked as he sat at the chess table. 

"That black car she stepped out of," Charlie said, staring at the board.

"Someone's," I told them, knowing they'd freak if they knew who it belonged to.

"Does someone have a name?" Bill asked, looking through one of the books that covered the table.

"Maybe," I told him. Then I noticed he had a with weekly. The one with Draco in it.

"Who'd pick Ron as sexy?" Bill asked, laughing at his picture. It was frowning at him, where as it was smiling only moments ago.

"Bugger off," Ron mumbled, moving his knight.

"Yeah," Charlie teased. "Ron doesn't want anyone to know that Lavender was the only person who picked him."

"Our dearest brother got beat by Malfoy," Bill said, looking at Draco's picture, which was winking at me. 

"Who'd want that ugly git?" Ron mumbled, studying the board again.

"If I'm correct," Charlie said, leaning back in his chair. "Half of the witches in Britain. I think Lavender's even liked him."

"Hush," I told him, wanting to get off that subject. "Let's leave Ron alone."

"Spoil sport," Bill muttered, picking up another magazine.

***************************** Great visit home later *****************************

"Come back next week dearest," my mother told me just before I closed the door. Outside, a taxi was waiting. I knew I should've called Draco, but I just didn't feel it. The only noise in the car was coming from the radio, which was on an old rock station. It was playing "ex-girlfriend" by No Doubt. I hummed along to the song.

__

"'I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend. I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them. And you know it makes me sick to be on that list, but I should have thought of that before we kissed. You say you're gonna burn before you mellow. I will be the one to burn you. Why'd you have to go and pick me? When you knew that we were different, completely.'"

"'_ And I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list, but I should have thought of that before we kissed. Your wildness scares me, so does your freedom. You say you can't stand the restrictions. I find myself trying to change you. If you were meant to be my lover, I wouldn't have to._'"

"'_ We keep repeating mistakes for souvenirs, and we've been in between the days for years. And I knew that when I see you I'm going to die, I know I'm gonna want you and you know why. It's gonna kill me to see you with the next girl, 'cause I'm the most gorgeously jealous kind of ex-girl, but I should have thought of that before we kissed._'"

Bored, I looked out the window once again.

**************************** EXPENSIVE car ride later *************************

After paying the taxi driver, I walked up to the door and took out my keys. But, once I opened the door, I heard the most horrible sound ever………………………….

****************

**************

**************

************

***********

***********

************

**********

CHEESE!!!!!!!!

*************************************************

******

***

*

*

****************************_  
_

  


  
  



	4. Girl Talk

AN: HEY!!!! Hope you liked the last chapter!!!!!!! I think that anyone who has read this deserves some candy!! This will have more songs!!!!!! Hope you like!!

And I love the reviewers that think it's people shagging!!! I should put that in a story!!!!

CHEESE!!!!

This is for Lance!! Luv ya boo!!!!

********************* Another chapter!!! *****************

………… Laughter. I walked toward it and looked into the living room.

Just as I feared, Veronica, Danielle, and Kia were in the room, sipping wine and laughing. In the background, "Girl Talk," by TLC was playing. Hoping they didn't see me, I tried to sneak upstairs, but they had.

"Come in Ginger," Danielle said. "You know it's girls night."

"That's why she was trying to leave," Kia said, taking another sip of wine.

"But we've got her now," Veronica said. She threw back her head and laughed, making us look at her and scoot away.

"Sorry," she said once she stopped. "Too much wine."

"What's the theme?" I asked, knowing there had to be one.

"Love," Danielle said. "I think we need to share some things about our love lives. Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go," Kia said. "Wanna know about my love life? First, Collin and I were going to get married. Then, he decided that he didn't want to and left me at the altar. Then, I was with Oliver, who said he'd love me forever. Now he's off shagging my cousin. So, love can kiss my ass for all I care."

"Well," Veronica said. "My love life is going great. I'm a shagging machine."

"She means as in dating," I told her.

"Oh," she said, taking a long sip of wine. "Well, I haven't had a steady boyfriend in years. Though, Druex, that guy a work, he likes me. But, I don't think he'll want me for more then one night."

"Talk to him," Danielle told her. "Don't screw him first night. Wait at least a month, and if he stays, he either likes you or he's gay."

"Yeah," Kia said. "What guy can go without sex for a month."

"Well," I said. "Draco and I are dating, though I haven't told the family. Don't want them to kill me yet. We're doing fine now."

"Have you shagged yet?" Veronica asked. "I always wanted to see his-"

"V.!" Danielle interrupted. "That's her BOYFRIEND!!!"

"So," she said. "I still wanna see his bank account. What? You though I was gonna say his-"

"Shove it," Kia said. "Let Danielle go."

"Well," she started, grinning. "I know for a fact that Mr. Editor is NOT gay and not married. QUITE single, actually. And, I just HAPPENED to accidentally walk in on him in the bathroom, and let me say. He is quite GIFTED, if you know what I mean, in certain areas."

"You didn't?" I asked her, shocked.

"I did," she told me grinning. "And it was worth it."

"What did he do," Kia asked, eating one of the strawberries on the table.

"Blushed and we kept talking," Danielle said, sighing. "I just don't know what to do. He's just so shy."

"Take it easy," V. told her. "Then, when he least expects it, turn him on and shag him. That or else you could develop a relationship and all that crap, but that's no fun."

"I've always wanted to ask what the hell was up with you and shagging like crazy?" I asked her. "Don't you care about yourself? I mean, just going guy to guy."

"Tell her," Kia encouraged V., but she just shook her head.

"Her dad left her mum when she was pregnant," Kia said, telling V.'s story for her. "Her Mum had many guys after that, but didn't settle down for a while. So, she never really had a dad. Her mum wasn't really around, ashamed and angered at what V.'s dad had done.

"So, V. grew up like that. Alone with only her toys to amuse her. Then, things went really bad. Her mother kicked her out and things were had then. She went to Russia or some place and worked at a brothel. Her mum died and she got everything. Then, her dad came back and apologized for everything."

"He's still a bastard," V. said, taking a sip of wine. "But, it's okay now."

"So," Danielle said slowly, walking over to the boom box. "New subject."

Suddenly, "I'll make love to you," was playing.

"Who's shagged over the past week?" V. asked, raising her own hand.

I looked and saw that Danielle and I were the only ones not to raise our hands.

"Okay," Danielle said, "let's skip this."

"Let's sing," Veronica said, bouncing in her seat. "I go first."

"Fine," Danielle said, handing her a microphone. "But you have to pick one of the songs on there."

Veronica picked a song then giggled as the beat came on. She started singing:

"'_ I love to love you baby... ahw... When you're laying so close to me There's no place I'd rather you be than with me, ee, uh! I love to love you, baby... ahw... Do it to me again and again You put me in such a awful spin, in a spin, in uh !_'"

V. Had decided to dance around the microphone stand and slide AWFULLY close to it. I saw Kia shake her head and take a long sip of wine.

"'_ I love to love you baby... ahw... Lay your head down real close to me Soothe my mind and set me free, set me free, ee, uh !_''"

Her dancing had turned into molesting the stand. Danielle, who was laughing a while ago, looked shocked.

"'_ Uh, I love to love you baby... uh ahw... Love to love you baby... Uh !... uuhh !!... ahw !... aah !... Love to love you baby baby... Love to love you baby love to love..._'"

She stopped molesting the inanimate object long enough to bow and say, "I'm singing another one too!!!" She picked the song and cleared her throat while we prepared ourselves for another session of inanimate object molesting.

"'_ I've been really trying now baby Trying to hold back this feeling for so long And if you feel like I feel Come on Let's get it on Let's get it on Let's get it on Let's get it on._'"

She was dancing with the pole, but not as worse as before. _That girl has issues_, I thought, sipping my wine.

"'_ There's nothing wrong with me Loving you, Giving yourself to me Can never be wrong If your love is true Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be, I'm asking you, baby To get it on with me._'"

She was molesting the stand, AGAIN. I looked at Danielle who looked disgusted. That was, after all, he stand. I had to hold back my laughing.

"'_ Oh but I ain't gonna worry I ain't gonna push I won't push you baby Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on baby, Stop beating around the bush._'"

She was sliding against the pole again. Kia was laughing at the look on Danielle's face. Veronica laughed too, seeing her face.

"My turn," Danielle said. She pulled out another stand and picked her songs, clearing her throat.

"'_ When I'm alone in my room   
Sometimes I stare at the wall   
And in the back of my mind   
I hear my conscience call   
Tellin me I need a boy who's as sweet as a dove   
For the first time in my life, I see I need love   
There I was, gigglin about the games   
That I had played with many hearts and Im not sayin no names_.'"

I shook my head, knowing who she wanted the songs to be about.

"'_ Then the thought occured, Tear drops made my eyes burn   
As I said to myself, "look what you've done to him"   
I can feel it inside, I cant explain how it feels   
All I know is that I'll never dish another raw deal   
Playin make believe, pretendin that I'm true   
Holdin in my laugh as I say that I love you   
Sayin amore, kissin you on the ear   
Whisperin "I love you" and "I'll always be near"   
Although I often reminsce, I cant believe that I've found   
A desire for true love, floatin around   
Inside my soul, because my soul is cold   
One half of me deserves to be this way till I'm old   
But the other half, needs affection and joy   
And the warmth that is created by a girl and a boy   
I Need Love._'"

"Soft," I heard V. whisper. I looked at her and saw her taking a swig of wine.

"'_ Romance, sheer delight, how sweet   
I've got to find me a boy to make my life complete   
You can scratch my back, we'll get cozy and huddle   
You'll lay down your jacket so I can walk over a puddle   
Give me a rose, pull out my chair before we eat   
Kiss you on the cheek and say "Ooh boy, you're so sweet"   
It's De Ja Vu, whenever Im with you   
I can go on forever tellin you what I'll do   
But where you at? you're neither here nor there   
I swear, I cant find you anywhere._'"

"She is so sad," I heard Kia whisper.

"'_ Damn sure you aint in my closet, or under my rug   
This love search, is really makin me bugged   
And if you know who you are, why dont you make yourself seen?   
Take a chance with my love and you'll find out what I mean   
Fantasies can run, but they cant hide   
And when I find you Im'a pour all my love inside   
I Need Love._'"

She did look sad though. Well, not really sad, but thoughtful.

"'_ I wanna kiss you, hold you, never scold you, just love you   
Suck on your neck, caress you and rub you   
Grind, mold, and never be alone   
If you're not standin next to me you're on the phone   
Cant you hear it in my voice? I need love bad   
I've got money but love's something I never had   
I need your ruby red lips, sweet face and all   
I love you more than a man, who's ten feet tall   
I watch the sun rise, in your eyes   
We're so in love, when we hug, we become paralyzed   
Our bodies explode in extacy unreal   
You're as soft as a pillow and I'm as hard as steel   
It's like a dream land, I cant lie, I've never been there   
Maybe this is an experience that me and you can share   
Clean and unsoiled, yet sweaty and wet   
I swear to you, this is somethin I'll never forget   
I Need Love._'"

"Will she hurry up?" V. mumbled. The song WAS kinda long.

"'_ See what I mean? Ive changed, im no longer   
A playgurl on the run, I need somethin that's stronger   
Friendship, trust, honor respect, admiration   
This whole experience has been such a revelation   
It's taught me love, and how to be a real woman   
To always be considerate and do all I can   
Protect you, you're my lady and you mean so much   
My body tingles all over with the slightest touch   
Of your hand, and understand, I'll be frozen in time   
Till we meet face to face and you tell me you're mine   
If I find you boy, I swear Ill be a good girl   
I'm not gonna leave it, in destiny's hand   
I cant sit and wait, for my prince to arive   
I gotta stuggle and fight, to keep my dream alive   
I'd search the whole world for that special boy   
And when I finally find you, watch our love unfurl   
I Need Love._'"

"Hurry up," Kia groaned. "I wanna go next."

"'_ Boy, listen to me. When I be sittin in my room, all alone, starin at the   
wall, fantasies, they go through my mind. And, I've come to realize that,   
I need true love. And if you want to give it to me boy, make yourself seen.   
I'll be waitin, I love you._'"

She sighed at the end, looking sad.

"My turn, Kia said, wobbling over to the microphone. She picked a song and said, "This is to that bastard. I hope you rot in hell."

We shook our heads just before she began.

"'_ Don't leave me in all this pain   
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back the smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me._'"

Danielle shook her head. "This is depressing," she whispered to me, sipping her wine.

"'_ Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is cruel without you here beside me._'"

"She needs to get laid," V. said, causing us to glare at her. She just shrugged and said, "It's true."

"'_ Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door   
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Un-break my-._'" She stopped as she started sobbing.

"It's okay," Danielle said, bringing her back to her chair.

"No it's not," she wailed, crying loudly. "Collin doesn't want me anymore. He doesn't care."

"Oliver," I corrected, handing her a tissue.

"Fuck Oliver," she said, blowing her nose. "He was nothing like Collin. God, I miss him so much. Why did he have to get hit? Why did that car run into him?" This made her cry louder.

"That was 2 years ago," V. said harshly. "Get over it."

"I am," Kia said. "And you're one to talk. Look at Danielle. It's been four years and she's still not past it."

They froze, as if saying something wrong. Danielle's face hardened and she went be the fire, turning away from us.

"What are you talking about," I asked, confused and worried. I had never seen Danielle act like that.

"Nothing," Danielle said softly. "Nothing happened."

"Yeah," V. said, uneasy. "Let's do something else, huh? Lighten the mood."

"I have just the thing," Danielle said. She wnet to the entertainment center and pulled out a movie. Grease to be exact.

"Not again," I groaned as they put the tape in.

They ALWAYS wanted to watch that dumb movie. It was so ANONYING, ESPICALLY when they sang all the songs. As usual, they had to sing the song in the beginning.

"'_ Grease is the word, is the word that you heard   
It's got groove, it's got meaning   
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion   
Grease is the way we are feeling._'"

"Idiots," Kia mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"'_ We take the pressure, and we throw away conventionality, belongs to yesterday There is a chance that we can make it so far   
We start believin' now that we can be who we are-grease is the word._'"

"'_Grease is the word, is the word that you heard   
It's got groove, it's got meaning   
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion   
Grease is the way we are feeling   
Grease is the word, is the word, is the word..._'"

Then, the phone started to ring, making the girls pause the tape.

"I'll get it," I said, wanting to leave this tourture chamber. I grabbed the phone saying, "Hello."

"Hey Gin," a voice said. I knew that voice anywhere. It was…………………………..

**-/-********/-**********-/*********-/***********-*/**********************

-/***************-/***************-/************-/*********************

/*------------*/*--------/*-/------------/*--------------------*/----------------------

/*-----*/---------------/*--------------------/*----------------/*-------------------

/*-/********************-/-*************/-/*********************

/-*******************/-/***************-/*********

CHEESE!!!!!!!

/-**************/-**************/-**************/-*****************

/*-*************/-/**************/-***************/-*/************

*/**--------------------/**/------------------/*/*------------------------/**----------

/*/*-------------------------/*/*-----------------------/*/*-------------------

****************/-*********/-********/-/*/-*********/-/**********

///-****************/-**-//*********/-******/-*/-*-*/**/-***********

__

  



	5. Serenade

AN: Sorry it's late. But, it takes forever to write this and my other stories were bugging me. I'm so sorry!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! Okay, enough pleading…………

This is to Tigger!! YOU SUCK BOO-TAY!!!!

************************ Chapter that I say it is ***********************

"Hey Harry," I said, talking into the phone.

"Is Danielle there?" he asked, sounding serious.

"She's busy right now," I told him. It WAS true. They had turned Greese off and turned on the Wiz, dancing around like idiots. Kia had passed out on the couch.

"Can you tell her I called?" Harry sighed.

"Sure," I told him. "'Bye."

In answer, I got a click. He had hung up.

I walked back into the room, seeing that V. and Danielle had turned Rocky Horror picture show on.

"I'm going to bed," I told them. 

They just nodded, sipping wine and watching the movie. I sighed and walked back to my room, tired to the bone. I pulled my clothes off and put on my could pajamas, hardly noticing that they were on backwards. I had just pulled the covers up when I fell asleep.

************************ Next morning *******************

I was glad That I had decided to put a silencing charm on my room. My lack of sleep and hangover combined would be worse if the music was blasting in my room. I climbed out of bed, half asleep, and walked into the bathroom. I woke slowly as the water slashed over my body. I climbed out and took a potion to get rid of the pounding in my head.

I brushed my teeth to get rid of the horrible taste and washed my face before putting my makeup on. Once that was done, I put a black blouse on and a short black skirt with matching heals on. Without even saying good-bye to Danielle, I apperated to the office, tired as hell. But, I still had a job to do.

************************ Around Noon ************************* 

"One more and we can break for lunch," I promised the sighing teenager.

I was at a photo shoot for Witch Weekly. They were having me take pictures of their hottest star, who happened to be a hyperactive 16 year-old, if you ask me. I had to tie her down just to ask her what she wanted to wear and ever since, she had been sighing. It was starting to get on my nerves. I took the last promised photo and told the girl she could go, which she did, running.

"Psychopath," I muttered to myself, shaking my head.

I was halfway done taking apart my equipment and putting it away, when a knock came on the door.

"Come in," I said, not even looking up.

"Hey," a deep voice said, making me look up.

"Hey Draco," I said, smiling at him.

"I got you these," he told me, walking over and handing me a bouquet of roses.

"Thanks," I told him, taking the dozen roses from his hand and smelling them.

"Do you want to go out to Lunch?" he asked me. "I didn't have anything to do and was wondering if you were busy."

"Once I have my things packed up," I promised him. "Why don't you sit down?"

Once he sat, I went on. "I was just going to go home and make something. I wasn't really planning on doing anything for Lunch. I never do."

"Now you do," he told me, smiling. "Go out to Lunch with me."

"What if I decide I'd rather stay home?" I teased him, finished putting my stuff away. 

"I'll drag you out," he said, grinning. "I won't let you get away from me."

He leaned down like he was going to kiss me and said softly, "Ever."

Shivers ran up my spine as I felt his warm breath on my neck.

"Let's go," I told him, trying to stop myself from kissing him like mad.

"Right," he said, straightening and taking my things from me. 

We walked to the car and got in, silent. The only noise in the car as we drove was the radio playing soft jazz music. I looked out the window, watching the tress and buildings go by. It was at least 15 minutes before we stopped in front of a small red building. Draco parked and stepped out the car, opening the door.

"My favorite restaurant," he told me, smiling as we walked toward it. "Its called Maria's and they have the best Mexican food."

"You eat Mexican?" I asked, shocked. 

"Best food there is," Draco said, opening the door. "Have to tried it before?"

"Nope," I told him, smiling at his chivalry. "First time."

"You'll love it," he told me as we were lead to a table.

"I hope so," I muttered, sitting at the table.

************************** Later on ************************

I held my stomach and groaned as I walked into the house. Draco had insisted I try all his favorites, most of which burned my mouth. My stomach was protesting the spicy food, growling every once in a while.

"Danielle?" I called, closing the door behind me.

The first thing I saw was a small black thing in the middle of the hall.

"Hey," Danielle said, smiling at me as she walked out of the kitchen. "I got a mate for Oreo today. His name is Midnight."

"Another dog?" I sighed.

"He's a good boy," she assured me. "Oreo needs a playmate anyway."

Said dog walked down the hall, towards us. As she walked past Midnight, he suddenly came to life and walked behind her, sniffing. Instead of coming towards us, she walked into the living room, Midnight right behind her.

"I don't want to know what they're doing," I told her, shaking my head. "And you WILL clean the carpet in there because I'm NOT walking in anything left behind."

"You're so silly," she told me, rolling her eyes. "They're not doing anything."

She walked into the kitchen, denying the fact that something WAS going on between Oreo and Midnight. I walked up to my room, deciding that a good nap was in order. Once I was safe inside, I laid on the bed and, before I knew it, was out like a light.

***************************** Late that night ***************************

When I woke up, it was dark outside. Looking at my clock, I saw that it was already 10:30 at night. My stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten dinner. Hoping that there was something left, I left the room, going down stairs. As I got closer to the stairs, I could hear creaking. Since it was coming from the direction of Danielle's room, I just shrugged it off as the dogs.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, turning the light on. The grilled chicken from dinner was still on the counter next to a plate of broccoli. Boiled potatoes sat on the other side of the plate of chicken. I fixed myself a plate of food and heated it using the microwave. Just as it stopped, the phone rang, getting my attention.

Not wanting to wake Danielle, I picked it up before it could ring again.

"Hello," I said, speaking into the telephone.

"Hey baby," I heard Draco's husky voice say. "Hope I didn't call too late."

"You didn't," I assured him, sitting in a chair, my food forgotten. 

"How's the stomach?" he asked me. "Better I hope."

"It's fine. I feel much better."

"I shouldn't have made you eat that."

"It's okay Draco, really."

"I'll make it up to you. How about Lunch tomorrow?"

"That'll be great."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"'Bye."

"'Bye."

I sighed as I thought about Draco. He was so sweet. I couldn't believe he was mine. I took my plate out of the microwave and ate my dinner, excited about Lunch tomorrow.

************************************ Friday evening **************************************

The week had been the same. I'd leave for work without breakfast and go straight to work. I'd go to Lunch with Draco and go out to new places, eating different types of food. Then, I'd come home and find the dogs some new place, shagging. (Disgusting really) Then, I'd eat dinner and go to sleep.

"Ginny?" Danielle called, knocking on my door.

"Yeah?" I asked as she opened the door and walked in.

She was all vamped out, wearing a tight black strapless dress that went all the way down to her ankles. There was a split up the side that stopped at the top of her tight, showing off her legs. She was wearing black stiletto heals with straps that wound around her calves.

"You coming with us to the record party?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

"Nope," I told her, shaking my head. "I'm staying in with the dogs. Speaking of which, when will you get those damn things fixed? I'm tired of walking in on him humping her. It's sick."

"They're in love," she told me, smiling. "It's sweet. Then, we'll have little Oreo's and Midnight's running around."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I muttered as she left.

I stayed in my room for a while, cleaning things up. Once everything was neat and the way it should be. I was just about to go downstairs and watch a movie, when I heard a tapping on the window. I looked and saw pebbles being thrown at the window. Confused, I opened the window and looked down.

"Draco?" I asked, confused.

Instead of getting an answer, music filled the air, a jazz light jazz song. Suddenly, Draco started singing.

"'_I love you,_ " he serenaded.

"_For sentimental reasons_

I hope you do believe me

I'll give you my heart."

"_I love you_

And u alone were meant for me

Please give your lovin heart to me

And say we'll never part."

"_I think of you every morning_

Dream of you every night

Darling I'm never lonely, whenever you are in sight."

__

"I love you

For sentimental reasons

I hope you do believe me

I've given you my heart."

"_I love you_

For sentimental reasons

I hope you do believe me

I've given you my heart."

"I love you too Draco," I screamed down at him, close to tears.

"I hope so," he told me. "Or else I'd look like a fool."

I laughed and rushed down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and opened the back door, letting him in the house.

"That was sweet," I told him, kissing his cheek.

"I guessed you'd like it," he told me, shrugging. "What were you doing?"

"I was about to watch a movie," I said. "Want to stay and keep me company?"

"Sure," he said, raising his eyebrow.

I just rolled my eyes and walked into the living room, Draco behind me. After arguing, we decided to watch 'Resident Evil'. The movie was still in the beginning, when we heard a weird noise.

"Is that you?" Draco asked, looking at me.

"No," I told him. Looking around, I spotted the problem and rolled my eyes.

The Love Birds (Oreo and Midnight) he decided that now was the time to move into the living room. I threw one of the many pillows on the couch at them and they ran, after Oreo snarled and barked at me.

"I've always thought animals come up with the best things to do," Draco said, putting his arm around me.

I rolled my eyes and told him, "Don't even think about it."

We watched the movie and it was near the middle when you could hear a door open and keys dropping on a table. Two voices could be herd also, a female voice and a deep male voice. I paused the movie and looked out into the hall to see……………………

-------------------

-----------------------------------

------------------------------

----------------------------

-------------

------

CHEESE!!!!!!!!

********************

**************************

***********************************************

**********************

*******

*****

CLIFFIE!!!!! CLIFF HANGERS ARE FUN!!!!!!! * cackles*

And I just thought of how I'm going to end this story!!!! Very nice ending. There WILL be an epilogue too!!!! I have that planned out too!!! There's prob'ly about 5 more chapters left plus the epilogue. I'll be so sad when it ends!!!! * tearz*

'Til then, REVIEW!!!!


End file.
